<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petnames by EnnieC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544120">Petnames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnieC/pseuds/EnnieC'>EnnieC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daydream Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CONGRATS NAT ON GETTING INTO MED SCHOOLLL, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Nicknames, petnames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnieC/pseuds/EnnieC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don’t I have a pet name for you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daydream Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petnames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/recyclings/gifts">recyclings</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CONGRATULATIONS NAT FOR GETTING INTO MED SCHOOLLLL!!!! I've seen nicknames/petnames fics and I love them so I decided to make my own spin on them. Thanks to kait for betaing the story 😁❤️</p>
<p>Hope you like it 😄❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why don’t I have a pet name for you?” Caroline said, looking up from the book that she was reading. </p>
<p>Klaus and Caroline were sitting in his studio sketching and reading in silence with only the sound of a pencil being dragged across the paper.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” he said looking up at her. “I am not quite sure, also the modern-day terms of endearment are, how do you ‘millennials’ say these days, ah yes, cringy,” He smirked looking pleased with his explanation. </p>
<p>Caroline rolled her eyes. “Well you get to call me ‘Love’ and ‘sweetheart’ and I think that it’s fair that I get to call u something,” She immediately went and grabbed a paper and pen and began writing. </p>
<p>Klaus watched her curiously, “What are you doing love” </p>
<p>“I am creating a list of pet names that I can call you,” she stated with a furrowed brow, thinking of all the pet names in the world. </p>
<p>“Do I get to veto any of them?” he asked.</p>
<p>She looked up and simply said “No” with a smile and turned back to her list. </p>
<p>Klaus took in the scene for a moment and turned the page of his sketchbook to begin a new drawing.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Babe/Baby</p>
<p>Klaus was peacefully doing some work for the city at his desk, until Caroline walked in.</p>
<p>She flung open the door dramatically and walked over to him with a “Hi babe!”</p>
<p>He looked up appalled and stared at her wondering if she was serious or not. Then said “No,” before looking back down at the papers he was reviewing.</p>
<p>She frowned and plopped on his lap, wrapping her arms around him “But why babyyyyy, babe and baby are very cute and very in right now,” she said nodding her head.</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a few moments not saying anything, daring the other person to say something.</p>
<p>He decided to go with a gentle let down, stroking her cheek saying “ Caroline, I love you, I do, but no, please don’t ever call me that,”</p>
<p>She cracked and groaned, “Finneeeee…” She got up and flounced out the door, there was always tomorrow.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Honey</p>
<p>She walked into the kitchen to get some blood, but upon seeing Klaus there, she sat at the island stool, placed her elbows on the table, and rested her head on her hands, trying to look innocent.</p>
<p>Klaus was watching her with a suspicious look on his face, wondering what she was going to do next. </p>
<p>“Hey honey, can you get me a blood bag?” </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, but got up and went to get her a cup of blood. He placed the mug in the microwave. “Sweetheart, we are not domesticated humans living in a ‘60s sitcom” he said patiently while waiting for the blood to warm up.</p>
<p>She cocked her head, “I think that we are pretty domesticated”</p>
<p>She has clearly been spending way too much time with him from the way that she ignored half the sentence and focused on the one part that suited her argument.</p>
<p>He simply shook his head and passed her the cup.</p>
<p>It was her turn to roll her eyes, grumbling under her breath before taking a sip.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Sweetie</p>
<p>Caroline walked into the living room where Klaus was talking to Elijah. </p>
<p>“Sweetie! There you are!” </p>
<p>Elijah raised an eyebrow, eyes darting between them.</p>
<p>Klaus winced and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>“No”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“It’s too sugary and sweet for my powerful and fearful being” gesturing to himself<br/>
She rolled her eyes, “But it's sweet and it’s a classic” she protested.</p>
<p>“Love, I was there during the ‘classics’, it was horrible then and it’s horrible now” he argued, “No, just no”</p>
<p>She pouted and walked away.</p>
<p>Elijah just watched them, clearly amused with the whole situation.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Dear</p>
<p>It had been a few days and Klaus thought that Caroline’s search for a pet name had ceased.</p>
<p>She just got back from girl time with Rebekah, and walked into his studio to see what he was doing in her absence. She saw him mixing paint for a painting he was working on of the view from their Paris apartment.</p>
<p>He looked up and greeted her with a smile.</p>
<p>“Caroline, can you get me the red paint?”</p>
<p>“Yes, dear,” </p>
<p>He looked up flabbergasted.</p>
<p>She walked over placing the paint in his hand, turned around and sat on the chaise next to the window. </p>
<p>He just stared at her, wondering if she was serious, upon seeing that she was, he let out a loud groan, “Carooollinnneeeeee” he whined, “We are not 80-year-old humans in a retirement center slowly rotting away, we are hybrids and vampires respectively, we do not need antiquated pet names,” He did not like being associated with frail, wrinkly humans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thought for a moment and realized that he was right. Of course, she wasn’t going to say so and risk stroking his ego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Always one to take any opportunity to mess with him she teased, “So, you’re saying that you aren’t an old 1000 year old grandpa.” He scowled at her amused face.<br/>
“You just had to save the worst one till the end, didn’t you? Wait a minute, this is the end of the whole nickname scheme of yours, right?”</p>
<p>She shrugged and turned to look out the window.</p>
<p>He sighed dramatically and returned to his painting.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Nik</p>
<p>Caroline and Rebekah were sitting in the living room on their phones when Rebekah screamed “NIK GET DOWN HERE!”<br/>
Klaus walked down the stairs muttering about needy sisters.</p>
<p>“What is it Bekah?”</p>
<p>“THESE NEW SHOES JUST GOT RELEASED! Hand it over,” she said, holding out her hand.</p>
<p>He sighed, dug his wallet out of his pocket, and handed her the credit card.</p>
<p>She jumped up and squealed, clutching the card to her chest.</p>
<p>She went up, kissed him on the cheek, and darted out the door.</p>
<p>He turned to the remaining blonde and saw her deep in thought. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. “Penny for your thoughts,” he said.</p>
<p>“My thoughts are worth a lot more than a penny.” She said with a small smile.</p>
<p>He chuckled, “Yes, yes they are” He waited for a moment and gave her a look.</p>
<p>She sighed and said “I noticed that both Kol and Rebekah call you Nik”</p>
<p>He nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“Why can’t I call you that? I mean, it’s been about 12 years now since I showed up at your door and we have a close relationship. I trust you and you trust me, but I noticed that only your family calls you that. I feel like I am family to you but I don’t want to presume anything, you know. Because assuming something then being wrong is not a fun feeling. But, then again, being right is also kind of weird, and I’m rambling, and I should shut up now,” She looked down at her lap.</p>
<p>“Caroline,” he said softly, tilting her head up with finger under her chin so that their eyes met. “You have been family to me since you walked through my door for the first time all those years ago. You are the closest person to my heart, I trust you with my life and everything beyond it, to be truthful. You are always welcome to call me Nik. I thought that you simply didn’t want to call me that.”</p>
<p>“I always thought that it was just for your siblings and I didn’t really think about it all that much, I suppose I can call you that now,” She said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Does this mean that you are going to stop with the ridiculous pet names?”</p>
<p>She laughed. “Yes, but I thought you were enjoying them” she teased.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and laughed with her.</p>
<p>“I love you Nik”</p>
<p>He grinned and leaned in.</p>
<p>Just before touching his lips with hers, he whispered, “I love you too sweetheart”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Congratulations to Nat again! I know you worked so hard to get here and i'm very proud of you❤️I wish you the best of luck in med school! We already know that you will become an amazing doctor saving lives in space😂❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>